The Pillars of Equestria
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Ever wonder why Canterlot was built into the side of a mountain? Well, after Nightmare Moon's birth, Celestia had it built to be closer to Equestria's greatest secret. Now, a millennium later, new guardians are born and Celestia must train them while Luna recovered. Can the Mane Six and Trixie Lulamoon discover what it means to be a Guardian? Or will Equestria share Nosgoth's fate?
1. Prologue: Signs of Salvation

**Chapter 1**

 **Signs of Salvation**

 _I've been bitten by the 'New-Fic-itus" bug again. This time, it's a two-fer. This fic and an Invader Zim fic. I got the idea for "The Pillars of Equestria" from reading Time Reaper's story, "Legacy of Kain: Harmony's Rise," where they mentioned in thier latest chapter that Fluttershy could be a candidate for the Guardian of the Pillar of Nature._

 _I made a folder in my Devieantart gallery dedicated to the pictures and this fic, to make a long story short._

 _I do not own the Legacy of Kain, nor MLP._

* * *

 _1000 Years Prior…_

Long ago, in the land of Equestria, a figure jolted from her bed as she felt a tremor. Getting a bad feeling of this tremor, she looked out to the night sky. "Oh no! Please don't tell me…" Her voice trailed off as she left her bedchambers and made her way down the twisting corridors of a recently-built castle. The torchlight revealed a tall snowy-white pony with a horn on her forehead and angelic feathery wings. Her mane flowed in the colors of the morning dawn: blue, pink, and green.

An alicorn.

The alicorn tugged her heavy grey cloak against her body with golden magic emanating from her horn, lifting the cloak enough so that she could run down the corridors. Many twists and turns she took until she came face-to face with a large, bog oak door sealed with locks of various forms from physical to magic. Pulling out from her cloak, the alicorn inserted a key into the main lock. With a single twist, every physical chain and lock came undone. Once the metal chains were down, the alicorn used her magic to remove the remaining locks before opening the door.

Inside was the entrance to a secret passage that was carved into the mountain. The mare used her magic to light the trail before her. She had been through this corridor many times in the past, usually with eight others. Her heart pained when she thought of them. One corrupted by jealousy, the others dead at the former's hooves. Only she was the survivor…and the one who exiled her jealous compatriot.

An act the she would regret for the rest of her days.

After what seemed to be an hour of darkness, the alicorn saw moonlight at the tunnel head of her. Bracing her eyes, the mare stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she marveled at her destination. No pony knew that the mountain was hollow nor did they know of the secret inside said mountain.

In the hollowed mountain was a hidden valley filled with rare and exotic plants. A secret garden, if you would care to think. Like the passage she came from, there were multiple entrances around the walls of the mountain. She had been into these passages before; each one leading to specific chambers or were used as windows to the outside at both sides of the chambers. At the center of the garden was what she was looking for: a stone dais inscribed with writing long dead. On the stone dais where nine pristine white pillars that toward to the heavens. So high that not even pegasi could find an end to the towering edifices. Toward the bottom of the pillars were nine different colored bands, each with a unique symbol on them.

She looked to the pillar on the far left. Once white and pristine like the others, this particular pillar with a black band was grey and cracked. An indication of corruption. She then looked to the pillar three from the left of the corrupted pillar. White with purity, like her. She then looked to the one pillar that was centered and a couple of feet away from the others. An indication that this pillar was the "leader" of the other pillars. Again, her look was of sorrow.

At the center of the stone dais was a stone scrying basin that sat on a stone pedestal. At the four "corners" of the basin where candles that were unlit. The alicorn rectified that and gained more light in the area. Cautiously, she approached the basin. Swallowing her nerves, she spoke to the basin.

"Show me…the Pillars of Nosgoth."

The alicorn waited patiently as her reflection rippled violently in the basin's waters. Aided by candlelight, she was able to see the image of what she was looking for presented itself to her. What she saw horrified her, for in the pool was the image of pillars that looked exactly like the ones before her. However, there were differences, each more twisted than the last.

The colors of the pillars in the scrying basin were mirrored compared the towering edifices before her. The only exception was the pillar in front of the other eight remaining in the same place. However, the pillar in the scrying pool was as black as the one at the left-most pillar before her. An even greater difference was the one that horrified the alicorn the most.

The pillars in the scrying pool were destroyed.

As the visage faded, the alicorn looked to the pillars ahead, sorrow filling her heart almost more than the sorrow she was feeling a month prior. The alicorn walked to the center-most pillar, touching the white marble before her. "So. We are to uphold the Balance between annihilation and salvation, now. So that our world may live while Nosgoth is given a chance to right itself." The alicorn sighed as she walked back from the pillars, keeping her eyes on them as she placed a hoof on her chest.

"I swear by the Pillars of Equestria, I will remain vigilant. I will watch over the Pillars as its sole Guardian until the other seven are born. I will watch as I wait for the return of my sister, the Guardian of the Pillar of Death. And when that day comes, I pray that I'll be ready."

Silence greeted her as a storm began to overcast the mountain. The alicorn looked up to the moon, gazing at the unicorn-like shadow before the dark clouds veiled it away.

The alicorn's tears were the first to touch the ground, beating therain by seconds.

* * *

 _Equestria: 989 Years Later…_

The alicorn mare yawned as she went over the day's paperwork. Ever since that fateful night, she had increased six-fold. With her other half imprisoned, only she was left to tend to her duties, both known and secret. She wrote her name on a piece of parchment regarding the proposed settlement of Appleoosa towards the southernmost region of Equestria. Her name and title, "Princess Celestia," had become more of a ritual and a label, seeming to hold little meaning these days. At least she had her "other" title to think about.

"Sometimes, I would rather be just the Guardian of the Pillar of Energy rather than the Princess of Equestria. It is hard enough shifting the sun and moon into their designated positions every dawn and dusk. But Starswirl approached the two of us to be the ones to rule Equestria together and to manage the sun and moon."

Celestia sighed as she left her desk, marching her way to a parlor adjacent to her study. It was a secret parlor that she had built for when the ones she was waiting for make themselves known. Thinking of times long passed, Celestia approached a bookcase and pulled on a single book. The sound of a latch clicking compelled the princess to back away, careful not to trip the cloak she wore every day since the day she found out what she was born to be. However, she had placed a spell on the cloak, so that only she could see it.

As the book moved, a glass case was revealed on the other side. In the glass case were six items of unusual make. In the case was a blue comb with three feathers decorating it, a pocket watch with an hourglass shape on the cover, a helmet of pure silver, a golden set of scales, a medallion with the image of a blood-red eye on it, and a crimson orb that was mounted on a receptacle made of a single skull of unknown origin.

It was the orb the Celestia took from the case. Using her magic, she gingerly levitated the orb from its resting place and placed it into her own hooves. Once her magic faded, Celestia allowed her tears to fall as she cradled the orb like a newborn foal. Her sorrow emerged once again. A sorrow that no pony knew about or even cared for.

"Oh, Luna…"

Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air, causing Celestia to nearly drop the orb. Noticing a flash of rainbow-colored light, Celestia held her breath as she raced to her study's balcony. Sure enough, a rainbow ring spread out in Equestria's skies. The Princess of the Sun knew what it was that created such a marvel.

A Sonic Rainboom.

The appearance of the Rainboom sent a wave of energies into Celestia. Energies she had not sensed in 989 years. Her eyes widened as she recognized the energies. New tears formed in her eyes. This time, tears of joy.

"They were born."

The sounds of screams caught the princess' attention to the city of Canterlot below. What she saw caught her interest. A dazed dragon's head pierced through the roof of the evaluation tower where young unicorns were tested. Tested to see if they held the capabilities to attend her school for gifted unicorns.

And one of the energies she felt was coming from that tower.

Spreading her wings, Celestia flew from her balcony and made her way to the tower. Evading the fleeing ponies, she made her way to the examination room where the energy was coming from. Much to her amazement and surprise, the energy came from a young lavender unicorn with a indigo-blue mane and tail that bore two pink stripes, one fainter than the other. From the look of her, she bore no Cutie Mark.

And from the look of her, she was having a magic overload.

A gentle smile gracing her lips, Celestia approached the overpowered filly and placed a gentle hoof on her shoulder. This brought the filly's attention to Celestia. With a kindly nod, Celestia was able to help the filly cease her magic ability. This caused the magic around her to dissipate, including returning two plants into the filly's parents and restoring the dragon to its infant stage. Now that Celestia got a good look at the filly, she saw amethyst eyes looking around in shock and worry.

Celestia knew the young filly's name from an application she read and spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle."

The filly cowered at her name. "I-I'm so sorr-!"

But Celestia interrupted her. "You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across with your raw abilities."

The filly gasped in confusion as Celestia continued.

"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study."

It was then that Celestia made a decision that would change everything.

"Twilight Sparkle. I would like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school."

Once again, the filly gasped in surprise as Celestia waited for an answer. The filly looked to her parents, where were nodding their heads eagerly. Much to Celestia's amusement, the filly jumped into the air happily.

"YES!"

Noticing something, Celestia held up her hoof. "One other thing, Twilight." This caused the filly to pause as she landed on her stomach. It was then that Celestia pointed to the filly's recently-acquired Cutie Mark. It consisted of a large 6-point magenta star, surrounded by five smaller white stars.

Seeing this, the filly jumped around happily, overjoyed at all the good that had come out of this little mishap.

Of course, Celestia saw more than magical potential in the young Twilight Sparkle. With a happy smile, she thought to herself as she gazed at the filly. She was not ready to learn of the role ahead of her, but that did not stop Celestia from mentally giving her the title she was destined with.

" _It is a great joy to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle: Guardian of the Pillar of Balance."_

* * *

 _I hope you've enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1**

 **Revelations**

 _16 Pages... 16...pages... This may be one of the longest early chapters I have ever written. But I've finally written the next chapter of "The Pillars of Equestria."_

 _For those of you who are just joining in, the name "The Pillars of Equestria" came BEFORE the Season 7 episodes and is a variation of the Pillars of Nosgoth._

 _In addition, I've decided to scrap "The Legacy of Belladonna and merge what I have intended for this fic. So Belladonna will appear in the next chapter, but her personality is different._

 _I do not own MLP or Legacy of Kain._

* * *

 _ **1000 Years after the banishment of Nightmare Moon…**_

In the following years, Princess Celestia had taught her new protégé, Twilight Sparkle, the ins and outs of Equestrian Magic. And like most students, Twilight wanted to make her teacher proud. Shortly after the Entrance Exam, Twilight was given the baby dragon she hatched to raise. She and her family named him "Spike." As Twilight grew, so did Spike. And it wasn't long before he was learning to talk, read, and write. He would eventually take on the job as Twilight's #1 assistant.

There was a hindrance, however. Despite Celestia's subtle urgings, Twilight refused to make any friends. She viewed the very concept of making friends as a waste of time when she could devote herself to her studies. This, however, greatly displeased Celestia. Twilight needed to learn the magic of Friendship, especially with the roles she was destined to take on.

Surprisingly, Celestia's answer came when she noticed the signs. The signs that told of her sister's return. Having tracked down the remaining members of her "group," Celestia arranged the Summer Sun Celebration to be hosted in the hamlet of Ponyville that year. As expected, Twilight met with those who would become her friends and with the Elements of Harmony, they stopped Nightmare Moon from creating an Eternal Night in Equestria. And much to Celestia's joy, the Elements purified Nightmare Moon, restoring her as Princess Luna.

After the celebration the morning after, Celestia brought Luna to their new castle. After Nightmare Moon destroyed their old home in the Everfree Forest, Celestia had commissioned the new castle to be as close to the mountain in Equestria's center as possible. While observing the landscape, Luna was able to interpret what mountain the castle was built into.

After introducing Luna to the whole of Canterlot, the two sisters entered the castle and Celestia brought Luna to her secret parlor. Upon seeing the case of items after Celestia revealed their location, the pang of guilt struck Luna once again. This time, it was even stronger. After locking the study and removing the invisibility spell on her cloak, Celestia opened the case and used her magic to pick up the orb.

"I believe this is yours, Luna?"

Luna nodded sadly as she held out her hooves to receive the orb. Gazing sadly at the crimson orb, Luna sighed sorrowfully.

"I really did it, didn't I? I…I killed them…"

Celestia sadly remained silent. She led her sister to a sofa while taking the sofa across from her. She tugged instinctively at her cloak as she sat down. An old habit she had ever since she received the cloak so very long ago. Celestia finally spoke once she and Luna settled on the sofas.

"If it makes you feel better, you did not use your _other_ powers. They knew you weren't being yourself and were willing to do whatever they could to stop you. To save you."

This did not make Luna feel any better. Her gaze refusing to leave the orb, she responded glumly.

"But I am responsible for their deaths. If I had not lost myself, they would still be here. Including…"

Luna's words broke as she started to choke on her sobs. Without speaking, Celestia stood up and embraced her sister, doing all she could to comfort her. She knew the pony whom Luna wanted to say. A pony she cared greatly for.

"He was the one who wanted to help you the most, Luna. I don't think anypony was as devoted to you as he was. He was the one told me to never give up on you."

Clutching her sister and the orb tightly, the Princess of the Night spilled out all the sorrow that she had built up over a millennium. And the Princess of the Sun released the comforting feeling she had saved just for her sister ever since that terrible night.

* * *

 _ **Four months later...**_

Celestia waited for Luna. Luna had chosen to partake in the Nightmare Night festival in Ponyville and Celestia was worried that she would be so upset, she would permanently cancel Nightmare Night. She was relieved when Twilight Sparkle sent her friendship report hours after Luna left, explaining what had happened and how she was able to help the out-of-place princess. Now, Celestia was waiting to hear the results of Luna's secret secondary task.

It was a few minutes to midnight that Luna entered the castle, looking happier than she had been since her return.

"So? How did it go, Luna?" Celestia asked, her heart thumping in her chest in anticipation.

Much to her relief, Luna's smile did not falter.

"It was delightful, sister. Though I must admit, it was difficult at first."

Celestia nodded, holding up Twilight's letter.

"I know. Twilight told me in her letter."

She set the letter aside and motioned her sister to the parlor. Since the castle staff knew better than to enter that particular parlor without Celestia's supervision, it would be one of the most private places in the castle. A perfect place to speak of "important business."

Luna followed her sister down the castle halls to the parlor, knowing what she wanted to talk about. It took her weeks to mentally map the castle and a little longer to remember where the parlor and the bog oak door was. Celestia had given Luna her own key to that door upon her return after learning where it led to.

Upon entering the parlor and locking the door, Celestia's face became a little more serious.

"So? Can you tell now that you were near them a second time?"

Realizing what she was talking about, Luna became serious and opened the secret shelf.

"It is as you have said, sister. All six of them are like us. Born into an existence we did not know about at first, but must bear it and the responsibilities that come with it."

She looked at Celestia sadly.

"We are missing one. But I have a feeling we will find them eventually."

Celestia nodded as she approached the case, fixated on the scales. Of the items that were present, it was the scales that was without a known owner. The intensity of her stare broke as Luna asked a question she had asked herself hundreds of times.

"When are we to tell them?" Luna asked with uncertainty.

Turning her gaze back to Luna, Celestia answered her.

"I have a date set. I just hope when we tell them, it all goes well."

* * *

 _First Weekend of Spring…_

Twilight Sparkle kept her gaze on Canterlot Castle as she rode the Friendship Express with her friends. An hour ago, Spike burped up a letter from Princess Celestia, telling her to come to Canterlot with her friends immediately. Immediately, her first question was "did I do something wrong?" While it was normal for her to get letters from Celestia, it is only on rare and urgent occasions that she was summoned on urgent business.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened. Did Discord escape from his stone prison again? Did Luna have a relapse? A new threat to Equestria? Or worse…a test she didn't study for?!

After Spike got her to stop hyperventilating, he and Twilight split up to gather their friends. Upon hearing that Princess Celestia required their assistance, every pony dropped what they were doing (or in Pinkie Pie's case, eating it,) and made their way to the train. Now, they were nearing the Canterlot station and every pony was antsy about what was going on.

Strangely, Rarity had picked up a new habit. Once an hour, she pulled out a small mirror and used it to examine her horn. If something was wrong with it, she let out a hushed terrified gasp and powdered it. Rainbow Dash and Applejack figured it was a fashion tip she learned in a magazine while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie just left it alone.

But for Twilight, this was disconcerting. A unicorn's horn was a conduit for their magic. If it were to be damaged or worse, broken, the unicorn could lose their magic forever. So when Rarity began her habit, Twilight became worried. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get through the unicorn. Sometimes, she would be thinking of something and Rarity would blurt out an answer as if she were reading her mind. Sometimes with helpful tips, sometimes in anger. And then there were the headaches she had been getting lately.

Rarity was powdering her horn again when the train stopped at the station. After one final check, she placed the compact back into her saddle bag and stood up from her seat. As she moved, Applejack placed a hoof on her head. Like Rarity, she had been prone to headaches lately. Though these headaches had an added effect.

From what Twilight was able to find out, Applejack had been experiencing visions of unknown origin. Each vision was of events of either the near future or the distant past. In the previous week alone, Applejack foresaw a painter falling from his ladder at the Town Hall, Apple Bloom coming home with an A+ test in her mouth despite her not studying, and a surprise visit from her cousin, Apple Crisp, and her family. She also saw the Battle of Hinnysberg, the Fall of the Griffin Empire, and the ascension of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. What's more, she hadn't remembered or even _heard_ of these events.

Only Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie seemed normal. Well, relatively whenever Pinkie was involved. But there were also subtle changes in their lives as well. Fluttershy's garden looked like a god had landed in her garden and just stood there. Fluttershy told her all she did was give her plants the usual Tender Loving Care and they exceeded what she had grown in the past. She also swore that some of them moved while she was watching them.

Rainbow Dash ended up in a fight with Dumbbell, one of her old bullies at the Weather Factory. A fight that nearly cost her job. Dumbbell was making fun of Rainbow as usual and something caused her to snap. She lunged at Dumbbell with moves she admitted to never learning. According to the report, Rainbow was fighting with a mixture of Martial Arts and early Equestrian warfare. And history _bored_ Rainbow!

Clearly, something was going on with her friends and Twilight ended up sending a letter to Princess Celestia after the Weather Factory Fight incident about what has been going on. She wasn't sure if Celestia could help with Rainbow's fighting abilities or Rarity's horn, but it was something Twilight felt she had to include.

As they got off, Twilight approached Applejack. She placed a hoof on her shoulder as the citrus-colored mare rubbed the space between her eyes.

"Are you ok, AJ?"

Applejack groaned as she tried to repress the new vision. But every time she resisted, the worse her headache got. Placing her hoof back on the ground, Applejack spoke.

"Ah'm fine, Twilight. Just a little headache. That's all."

Twilight frowned at Applejack's response.

"No vision?"

Applejack bit her lip. Even though she was the Element of Honesty, there was no way she was going to tell her friends what she was seeing. Her inner debate on whether or not to tell Twilight was solved when Rainbow Dash spoke in her usual impatient manner.

"Come on! Princess Celestia wants to see us now!"

Despite wanting to continue the conversation with Applejack, Twilight had to admit that this urgent meeting with the princess came first. Instead of continuing the conversation, she gave Applejack some pain killers she kept in her saddle bag for emergencies. Applejack happily took the pain killers and took them with a bottle of water from the trolley. As soon as she was done, she and Twilight joined their friends as they made their way to the castle.

* * *

 _The Castle, 15 minutes later…_

As the Mane Six entered the castle, they were greeted by Princess Luna. Expecting a threat, Rainbow Dash immediate surveyed the castle's foyer from above.

"So where's the bad guy? If he's looking to take over Equestria, he'd better think again!"

Twilight face-hoofed as Rarity hissed.

"Rainbow Dash! Really! Remember your manners!"

Despite the scolding, Rainbow remained alert as Princess Luna cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"I apologize on behalf of my sister. When she told me that she had sent you a message summoning you, she did not state that it is not as severe as another threat. Regardless, it is none the less important."

Disappointment was not hidden from Rainbow Dash's face. Her friends knew she had been itching for a fight lately. But with no threat to Equestria present, she had become more competitive, with only Pinkie Pie and Applejack barely able to take her on. Luna frowned as she gave a glance at Rainbow. Now was the time to tell them what she and Celestia knew. But not here.

"Please. Follow me. What we are going to discuss is top secret and must be spoken in a place that is safe for us to speak."

The Mane Six kept silent as they followed the Night Princess through the castle's corridors. Each one looking antsy or in pain with only Pinkie Pie having a smile on her face. Then again, she was the Element of Laughter, after all. What _wouldn't_ she smile to? Well, aside from broken Pinkie Promises and poisoned cupcakes.

With each step they took, anticipation grew. Of course, none of them knew that Luna was just as nervous as they were. Maybe even more. Keeping her face forward, she allowed a look of sadness to escape as they pressed on.

" _I pity these mares. Once they've learned what their true destinies are, everything they know will become distorted with uncertainty and insecurity. And it is my fault. If I hadn't killed… If THEY were here, these youths would not have this fate."_

Unbeknownst to the rest of the ponies, Rarity was able to hear Luna's thoughts. She wanted to voice her confusion, but the last time she voiced another pony's thoughts, she ended up having to deliver several crossed words with Spoiled Rich, the most conceited mare in all of Ponyville. Maybe even Equestria. Well, maybe not the latter as there was still the matter of a certain unicorn prince she had met at the Grand Galloping Gala.

Regardless, until she had a proper answer as to how and why she was able to read pony's minds every now and then (not to mention her current issue with her horn), Rarity had to keep silent so as not to embarrass herself or give her friends reason to think she was crazy. Not to mention that the thoughts she had just read were of _royalty,_ for Celestia's sake!

Rarity's inner debate was enough to keep her distracted from the twists and turns Luna had led them down, passing nobles and guards alike. Fifteen minutes had passed before Twilight's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Um…Princess Luna?"

Not turning her head, Luna answered the unicorn.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight gulped as she froze in place.

"We're heading in the direction of the Forbidden Wing."

The mares from Ponyville looked to Twilight in confusion. Luna, however, kept her gaze forward to keep her saddened look away from the ponies.

"Indeed, Twilight Sparkle. And the reason for your summoning concerns what is contained in the 'Forbidden Wing' as you call it. I cannot say until we meet with my sister."

"But what about…?"

"You have permission thanks to the summons. Do not fret about punishment."

As Luna continued to lead them down the corridor, Applejack took the initiative and whispered to Twilight.

"Uh…Twilight? What's 'The Forbidden Wing?'"

Stiffly walking behind Luna, Twilight answered her friends while trying to ignore the rolling pit in her stomach.

"The Forbidden Wing is the _one_ place in the _entire_ castle that no pony aside from the princesses is allowed to go into. Not even the guards are allowed in this wing and cleaning staff have to be supervised sharply by Celestia herself! To enter the Forbidden Wing without permission is punishable by a fate not even I know!"

Rainbow Dash cocked her head in confusion.

"You don't know? Then how do you know you can get punished for going in the Forbidden Wing?"

Twilight gulped as she spoke the words her brother told her when he first entered the guard and learned of the Forbidden Wing.

"Because whoever goes into the Forbidden Wing is _never_ seen or heard from ever again!"

Now the ponies were worried. If Twilight was this scared about a part of the castle and what she said was true, then the reason for their summoning must be serious to be allowed in what may be the most restricted part of Equestria. They remained silent, listening to their own heartbeats as they followed Luna down the corridors of the Forbidden Wing. Light rarely showed through the thick, dark, velvet curtains and the light of candles and unicorn magic provided the only means of light for them to follow.

Fluttershy's joints were beginning to lock up as her fear grew. Rainbow puffed up her chest and kept a brave look, but her mind began to spout second-thoughts. For the first time in a while, Rarity forgot about her horn and her compact remained untouched, her thoughts silencing the voices in her mind.

With the painkillers dealing with her headache, Applejack kept her focus on what may or may not come out of the wall. Unlike her friends, Applejack welcomed the darkness as it assisted in healing her headache. Pinkie Pie, though still smiling, felt her heart race in fear with each step they took.

And Twilight? Well, her brain was overloading itself with the new questions and conundrums concocted by her tendency to overreact to the simplest things. It was enough to keep Twilight distracted until she felt a tug on her tail. Breaking out of her thoughts, Twilight turned to find Applejack holding her tail by her mouth. Twilight was about to ask when she looked ahead and found Luna standing in front of a large ornate bog oak door.

The ponies watched as the Princess of the Night's horn glowed, the sound of various locks clicking ringing in their ears. They half-expected to hear chains fall when the door opened, the hinges creaking as they despaired for oil. Peering inside, they saw nothing but darkness. As the doors ceased opening, Luna illuminated the darkness before them with her horn. With the aid of magic, the walls of what seems to be some sort of tunnel lit with the fire of two rows of torches. But even with the aid of the torches, Luna still kept her light.

"This way," she instructed as she walked down the tunnel first.

Out of impulse, Rarity and Twilight ignited their own horns, despite the former's constant attentiveness of her own horn. Applejack and Rainbow kept their gazes to the shadows, anticipating any sort of threat that may come to harm them. Fluttershy, meanwhile, froze in terror as Pinkie Pie worked to get her friend moving. Still, even Pinkie was uncertain about the tunnel before her. She jumped as Fluttershy let out a slight scream as the door closed behind them. Seeing the Pegasus beginning to hyperventilate, Luna turned around and placed a hoof on the quivering mare's shoulder.

"Do not fear. There is nothing in this tunnel that can harm you."

Despite her reassurance, Luna thought bitterly to herself as she led the six ponies down the corridor.

" _Nothing save for the beast that took the ones who once ruled where we are going."_

Thankfully, this thought was kept silent from one who could read them lately, for she was too concerned for what would lay beyond the darkness to hear it. As they walked, the six ponies felt a sensation like never before. Not one of malice or hunger, but rather one as if they were being welcomed home after a long journey that lasted many years.

With each step, the newcomers felt their pulses race with fear and anticipation. Many questions wanted to scream out of their throats and into the darkness so as the Princess of the Night could hear. Each step became more and more difficult to take despite their trust in the princess. They were ordinary mares from Ponyville. The only thing that was special about them was the courage they wielded when Nightmare Moon plunged the world into an eternal night and the Elements of Harmony needed to be found in order to stop her. Whether it was general courage, foolishness, or adrenaline-fueled madness remained a debatable subject.

Their hooves were beginning to feel sore when Luna finally stopped. "We are here." Biting their lips, the six mares watched as Luna opened a similar door. What laid behind was something they were never expecting. Instead of a deadly creature or some haunted caverns, they were greeted with something glorious.

Stone walls protected a massive crater with the only sources of light were torchlight, lightning insects, and an opening far enough for protection, but close enough to illuminate the crater. Instead of ash or pure stone, a garden filled with various rare and beautiful plants filled the crater with color. Several trees dotted the landscape, though they were able to see the various holes that appeared to be carved into the stone according to the detailed décor the arched entryways held. But what took them away were the nine white pillars that stood in the center of the crater on a stone dais. And on that dais stood Princess Celestia and a table covered with a white cloth, concealing objects underneath.

Seeing her sister, Luna spoke.

"We have arrived, sister."

Celestia nodded as Luna led the ponies to the dais. The Princess of the Sun couldn't help but smile as her little ponies took in the marvel of this sanctuary hidden from pony eyes. She did not need to read their thoughts to know they were heavily impressed with this place.

"Welcome, my little ponies, to the most secretive location in all of Equestria. Maybe even the world."

As they stepped onto the dais, Twilight finally managed to voice out a question even when her eyes kept marveling at the sight of this mysterious place.

"Princess Celestia? What exactly is this place?"

"And why did you summon us here?" Rarity asked, taking in the stunning beauty that was currently giving her inspiration for new ensembles and accessories.

Knowing these questions were among those that she would be asked, Celestia lifted a hoof to the sky.

"This is the Sanctuary of the Circle. A haven for the most fragile part of our land."

She let her hoof fall as she gestured to the pillars behind her.

"These are The Pillars of Equestria. The most vital monument in regards the health and safety of the land of Equestria and its neighbors."

As she shifted her gaze to the pillars, Applejack's eyes widened with surprise and familiarity.

"Ah…Ah've seen this place."

The ponies turned to the apple farmer in surprise, save for the princesses.

"Really?! When Applejack?!" Twilight practically demanded.

Rubbing her head, Applejack explained as she approached a pillar that had a rusted orange/gold band with an hourglass-like symbol engraved on it.

"Ah…Ah've been having dreams of this place lately. And every time, Ah had a feeling that…that there is something important here. Something…meant for me."

She then touched the pillar.

"This pillar here. Ah may be callin' 'horse apples,' but Ah think this pillar was calling me."

Celestia's smile fell not of sorrow, but understanding.

"That is because you were chosen, Applejack."

She then looked to the rest of the Mane 6.

" _All_ of you were chosen by these very pillars."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Chosen? What do you mean by that? Is it like the Elements of Harmony?"

As Celestia pondered the question, but it was Luna who provided the answer as she stood at her sister's side.

"In a way, yes. However, the Pillars of Equestria represent the nine principles their builders valued. The pillars serve as an observation system regarding the health of the land, physical, magical, and spiritual. As such, should anything happen to cause their destruction could render Equestria frail and hazardous for anypony to live in."

"Therefore, the pillars choose guardians to serve them and maintain them. These guardians are chosen at birth when a previous guardian dies. For example, should one guardian fall due to an incurable illness, the pillar the guardian once served selects a successor just as they are being born into this world."

Celestia added, trying to lighten the mood her sister's explanation was darkening.

"That is why we have called you here."

Using her magic, Celestia removed the cloth to reveal the comb, the pendant, the pocket watch, and the helmet. Luna held up her orb with her hooves and held it tightly like a child holding a doll.

"Celestia and I, until recently, were two of the remaining Guardians of the Pillars of Equestria. The last two members of our group: the Circle of Nine."

It was at this moment that Celestia ceased her illusion, revealing her insulated cloak as she and Luna walked to their respective pillars. Rarity bit her lip to contain a scream at the sight of the unsightly grey cloak that the Princess of the Sun was adorning.

"As Luna had stated, what the Pillars represent are nine principles that, although different, are a part of life in the world."

She motioned to Luna, who stood at the farthest left pillar.

"Luna was born to serve as the Guardian of the Pillar of Death. Aside from her duties as the Princess of the Night, Luna was gifted by her pillar with influence over spirits and the dead."

Luna held up her orb as she sat beneath her pillar.

"I can commune with those who have passed on and even raise the dead should I desire it to name a few of my abilities. My orb is my token given to me by the Pillar of Death."

She then gestured to Celestia.

"My sister, Celestia, was born to serve as the Guardian of the Pillar of Energy. As such, she is the master of harnessing and manipulating energy."

Celestia nodded as she tugged at her cloak.

"Being born as the Energy Guardian, I am capable of manipulating the various energies of the universe. From solar energy to kinetic energy, I can control them. I even use my powers connected to my pillar to move the sun. It provided me with great assistance during…" her words trailed off as she looked to Luna, saddened looks crossing their faces.

The ponies present didn't press her on to continue that sentence. Still, hoping to get some answers of her own, Rarity motioned to the cloak.

"Um…not to be rude, but why are you wearing that ghastly cloak? If you are in need, I can create a much more fashionable ensemble in a day or so."

Shifting her gaze to the unicorn, Celestia smiled softly.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, Rarity, I am afraid I cannot part with my cloak."

Luna continued to frown as she approached the ponies.

"Celestia's insulated cloak is her token from the Pillar of Energy. The cloak serves her as a protective shield between Celestia and everypony else."

Noting the confusion, Celestia gave a proper answer.

"As the Energy Guardian, I can manipulate energy. However, the energy I had manipulated over the centuries has caused my body to seep deadly energies with or without my knowledge. Anypony who touches my bare body suffers from blistering skin and sterilized cells. Some ponies were even mutated just by a single touch of my skin."

Celestia tugged at her cloak again, her face sorrowful.

"That is why I wear this insulated cloak. To protect everypony from my secret power. And to keep it a secret, I cast an illusion spell to make my cloak invisible to all but myself."

The ponies' jaws dropped as they explained. Twilight was on the urge of having a squeal-fest. The pillars, Celestia and Luna's secret powers, there was so much for her to learn and who knows what she could discover. However, Rainbow Dash brought her back to reality.

"So…why did you call us here?"

As the ponies remembered that they were summoned, the royal sisters approached the items before them.

"The reason we called you here is because it is time for you to learn your true destinies. Destinies given to you by the Pillars of Equestria themselves." Luna spoke as Celestia lifted the helmet.

She explained as she took a few steps forward.

"I have been watching all of you for years not just for your potential as new bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Each one of you is a Guardian to a certain pillar. As Pillar Guardians ourselves, we brought you here because it is time for you to know all that you have been told and to be revealed as a Guardian."

Luna motioned Rainbow Dash to step forward as she spoke.

"Each one of you has been experiencing strange symptoms as of late. Symptoms we have been monitoring until the time was right."

Applejack blinked as she looked to the princesses.

"Ya mean ya'll know about mah visions?"

The princesses nodded as Rainbow Dash stopped a couple of feet away from the princesses.

"Indeed. And everypony else's conditions as well. Thus, the time has come for us to inform you that the symptoms you have been experiencing is a sign that you have come of age to become Guardians."

Celestia faced Rainbow as she held the helmet.

"Rainbow Dash. The bearer of the Element of Loyalty. You were born to serve the Pillar of Conflict. You were chosen to be a master of warfare and battle. You are also tasked to protect your fellow Guardians from those who wish to do them harm."

She then handed the helmet to Rainbow.

"This helmet appeared at the base of the Pillar of Conflict on the day you were born. This is your token."

Rainbow's jaw fell as she received her helmet before being led by Luna to a pillar with a crimson band on it. As soon as Rainbow was stationed at her pillar, she began to squeal.

"Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh!"

As Luna returned, she brought Applejack with her.

"The reason you have been seeing visions of the past and future, Applejack, is because that is your power from your pillar. You were born to serve as the Guardian of the Pillar of Time. Not only can you have the visions, but you are even capable to traversing the time stream, should you wish it. However, I would highly advise against it."

Applejack, who had begun to think of using this power to save her parents, gawked at Luna.

"Why?"

Luna frowned as she picked up the pocket watch.

"Time is a very fragile thing. Think of it as a fabric. If you pull one wrong thread, the entire fabric would unravel and chaos would reign."

Applejack bit her lip as she received her pocket watch. She didn't foresee this, but she had a feeling that tempering with Time would not be in her favor. Disheartened, she returned to her pillar.

Celestia held up the pendant next before looking towards the remainder of the ponies.

"Pinkie Pie? Please step forward."

Pinkie obeyed, but she happily bounced to her place in front of the princess, excited to find out what she was going to be the Guardian of. Her infectious smile made itself known on Celestia as she presented Pinkie with the pendant.

"I have a feeling you have already known that you would be the Guardian of the Pillar of Dimension. It is very clever of you to create pocket dimensions in the most unlikely places for any sort of emergency."

Pinkie's friends gaped once again. _Now_ Pinkie's storage abilities made sense! In fact, some of them were almost envious of her. _*cough-cough Twilight cough-cough*_ Luna, however, quickly spoke up.

"But don't go and abuse your powers to invite things from other dimensions. Like the time stream, the dimensional barriers are fragile. Not to mention there are things out in other dimensions who could harm ponies without a second thought."

Despite the harsh information, Pinkie happily bounced to where Luna indicated was her pillar, donning her pendant as she did.

Luna then lifted the comb and gave a soft smile to Fluttershy.

"You need not fear this, Fluttershy."

Despite her anxiety, Fluttershy stepped forward as Luna placed the comb in Fluttershy's mane.

"Even without your Pillar's blessing, you are easily suited to be the Guardian of the Pillar of Nature. Your compassion for animals exceeds everypony else's and you could commune with them on a deeper level. However, you hold more power than you realize. Such as mastery over plants and even the weather. In fact, were it not the fact that our roles as Guardians must be kept secret unless necessary, you could control _all_ of Equestria's weather, should you wish it."

Fluttershy marveled at the information as she was being led to her pillar. In fact, she was very pleased. And to the others, it was not exactly a surprise that Fluttershy. In fact, they actually smirked at how accurate the Pillar of Nature had been when it chose Fluttershy as its new Guardian.

Seeing no more items, Rarity and Twilight looked to the princesses in confusion.

"If there are nine pillar tokens, then where are the others?" Twilight asked curiously.

Luna answered as she returned.

"Not all of you are present. We are, as of now, unable to identify who the States Guardian is. It may be some time before we find him or her. When the time comes, we shall give them the scales the Pillar of States bequeathed to them."

She then motioned Rarity forward.

"You, Rarity, have long received your token."

Confused, Rarity tilted her head.

"Really? I would have recalled it if I actually possess such a gift." Luna motioned to Rarity's horn.

"You have been tending to it all day, actually." A

s if on cue, Celestia pulled out a damp washcloth from the basin and rubbed it on Rarity's horn. The unicorn was about to panic when she heard gasps. She bit her lip as she looked up at her horn. Twilight's eyes widened at the sight. Instead of the usual white velvet or bone as seen in Unicorn horns, Rarity's was pure crystal. A clear crystal horn shone in the sunlight like a prism. Rarity's eyes began to water as Luna spoke.

"You have discovered this recently, correct?"

Rarity nodded as she explained between sobs.

" _hic…_ I…it is awful! I was tending to my horn… _hic_ …when my velvet began to…peel! I know peeling velvet is…normal. But when I peeled it, this crystal…"

Now Twilight understood why Rarity was careful with her horn. What pony possesses a natural crystal horn? And what happened to the bone that made up her original horn? So many questions!

Luna spoke as she comforted Rarity as best as she could.

"You are among the few who were born with their tokens. Your skull was originally bone. But over the years, it became crystal. Your horn was the last bone needed to be crystallized. That is because you, Rarity, are the Guardian of the Pillar of the Mind. As such, you are gifted with powers of mental and psychic ability. Even though you are a unicorn, your being born the Mind Guardian has enhanced your mental abilities. Your crystal skull is your token."

Still, Rarity disliked her horn. How could she be seen in public with a _crystal horn!_? Seeing Rarity's distress, Fluttershy decided to speak up.

"Um…I think it's a lovely horn, Rarity. Maybe, I mean, if somepony askes, you could tell them…it's an accessory?"

Fluttershy's words made Rarity's tear-filled eyes widen with surprise. She had never thought of calling the horn an _accessory!_ A lovely deformity, maybe, but never an accessory. Maybe she could work something with it after all.

As Rarity took her place at the base of the Pillar of the Mind, Celestia approached Twilight with a proud smile.

"As for you, Twilight. You were born with the most important role the Pillars could give."

Twilight raised an analytical eyebrow.

"Most important role?"

Celestia nodded as she led Twilight to the centermost pillar.

"When you had your magical outburst at your exam, not only did I sense that you had the potential to become the Bearer of the Element of Magic, but you were born as one of my fellow Guardians. Your role involves you maintaining the balance of the world regarding magic amongst many things. You are born to the leader of the Pillars. Your token given to you by your pillar is your very soul."

She then gestured to the pillar before them.

"You are Twilight Sparkle: Guardian of the Pillar of Balance."

Twilight froze. The overwhelming information, the many questions, the roles given to her and her friends, and the explanation of their symptoms as of late. All of this was too much information for Twilight to handle all at once.

Twilight Sparkle's world went black as she fainted.

* * *

 _Please review and hold the flames._


End file.
